Crashing Into You
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Slash. Charlie's starting to feel the pressure of sophomore year taking a toll on him and it doesn't exactly help that he's falling in love with his best friend. Chadam.


**Title: **Crashing Into You

**Pairings: **Charlie/Adam, Connie/Guy and Portman/Julie

**Summary: **Slash. Charlie's starting to feel the pressure of sophomore and it doesn't exactly help that he's falling in love with his best friend. Chadam.

**Authors Note: **So this is my first Mighty Ducks fanfiction and of course I had to make it a Chadam, because there is seriously a lack of those stories (either that or I've read them all). Anyway I'm not even sure if people still come into this section anymore but if you and you read this, please leave a review it would mean a lot! Hope you enjoy!.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

It's been almost a month, since the Ducks have started their sophomore year at Eden Hall and it wasn't going great. It had seemed like all the teacher's had assembled together and had made up a plan just to make Charlie Conway's life a living hell. Seriously, Charlie couldn't remember himself the last time he had so much work to do. He was starting to get stressed.

But it wasn't just the work that was getting him stressed. It was everything else that seemed to go with it. Coach Orion seemed to be working the Ducks even harder this year – that was no thanks to the mess that had gone on last year – a year that Charlie would like to forget. It was also his relationship with Linda that was causing him stress. Charlie couldn't remember the last time they properly had a date or spent some time together.

Every time they would try and meet up something would always get in their way, whether it was hockey practice on Charlie's end or just projects and workload on Linda's end. It would always ruin their dates.

Another one of Charlie's concerns was Adam. Although they mended their friendship after Adam returned to the Ducks last year, things were still a little tense between them but Charlie couldn't blame them. Things had been brutal between the two teams last year and it had strained their relationship. But they were trying.

"Mr. Conway." Charlie awoke with a jump hearing the voice shout at him. He sat up in his chair confused and stared around the room.

"Huh?" He blinked and realised that everyone was staring at him, holding in their giggles. He could see Portman, Russ and Guy shaking their heads at him. He then saw that their teacher, Mr. Blake was looking at him sternly.

Charlie grinned sheepishly at him, sitting up in his chair. He realized he must have fallen asleep – again. "Sorry."

Mr. Blake just gave the boy a stern look – one that said 'if you fall asleep in my class again I will not be happy'. Thankfully for Charlie the bell rang so Mr. Blake couldn't give him detention.

"Damn Charlie, that's the third time you've fallen asleep in Blake's class." Russ said to him as they walked out of their classroom.

"Yeah man, I mean I know he's a bore and everything but even I manage to stay awake." Portman told him, like it was some sort of accomplishment – well for Portman it was at least.

Charlie shook his head. "Just not getting any sleep lately that's all." He told them and it was the truth.

"Let's hope it doesn't get in the way of hockey. We need all the luck and practice this year." Guy said, throwing his arm around Charlie's shoulder. "We need our captain duck."

"Don't worry guys, nothing's going to happen." Charlie told them all confidently. Boy was he wrong.

Hockey practice was rough, but it wasn't Orion that was making it tough. He could feel the tiredness taking a toll on him and it was making him lack in energy.

"Conway. Can I've a word?" Orion called to him after practice when everyone else was heading back to the changing.

"What's up coach?"

"Everything okay lately?" Orion asked.

Crap, Charlie thought. So he had been noticing him slacking. He gave Orion a grin. "Everything's fine, Coach. Just a little tired." Orion gave him a look before deciding that his answer seemed legit enough.

"Alright." He said. "Just go get some rest, alright. We need you."

There were those words again. Charlie smiled and saluted him. "Can do coach." And skated off.

* * *

><p>Linda had found him after practice, which was something that Charlie wasn't expecting so it made his day. When she came up to him, he greeted her with a kiss.<p>

"Charlie, stop" Linda said, giggling slapping him gently so he would stop. "People are staring."

Charlie grinned at her. "Let them."

Linda smiled back, pushing him backwards before he could kiss her again. "Listen, um. I was wondering maybe later or whenever you're free. Would it be okay if we met up? We need to talk." She said carefully.

Uh oh, Charlie thought. That didn't sound good. He tried to not look disappointed. "Uh, sure. I can do tomorrow at lunch if you want?"

Linda nodded and smiled slight. "Great. I'll see you then." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Charlie watched her go, not realizing that Averman had just come up beside him. "Trouble in paradise, eh captain?" Averman asked, grinning.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Shut up Averman." He said, pushing him.

By the time that Charlie had gotten up to his and Dwayne's room, he was exhausted. The day had been rough. Charlie couldn't remember the last time he felt this tired. It was times like these when he was really grateful that he had gotten a room in the dorms. He didn't think that he would have been able to skate all the way home, without collapsing.

He didn't even know why he felt this tired. Everybody else had most of the same subjects as he did and they were all at the same hockey practice. So Charlie didn't know why he was the only one that was starting to feel the stress.

He sighed, giving into the temptation of sleep. He barely heard Dwayne come in whispering something to someone. He closed his eyes and felt the darkness pull him, hoping that tomorrow he would be more awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay so that was more of a prologue than an actual chapter. I just wanted to have a little bit on an introduction to the story, before fully getting into it. But I hope you guys you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review.


End file.
